Paso en falso
by Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura
Summary: - one-shot - Todo por un maldito paso que no pudiste dar hacia atrás y esas 5 palabras te destrozaron completamente, - ¿por qué?-...lo que siento ahora es puro dolor...-Perdóname-


Paso en falso

By

Sakura Hikari Ozaki Asakura

Advertencias: NARUTO no me pertenece,(para mi desgracia ya que aun sigo en proceso de que mi amigo Kishimoto me conceda los derechos de autor T.T), pero aun asi los tome prestados (bueno a sasuke me lo robe XD) para este one-shot, que se me ocurrio, bueno o algo parecido por lo menos :D jeje ps sin mas los dejo para que lean. que lo disfruten ;D

Advertencia: OCC en algunos personajes

Pov Sakura

* * *

Sabes que de ahí se desencadeno el problema y con la charla con el se empeoraron las cosas, el echo de que tu sabias que si le contabas lo que había pasado el se sentiría dolido por lo que hiciste, se enfadaría con tus amigos por no cuidarte y peor aun que no pensaste ni en el ni en tu familia cuando diste ese paso al frente. Todo por un maldito paso que no pudiste dar hacia atrás y también debido a esos malditos pensamientos que tienes hacia ti misma.

Y también estas conciente que esa charla te destrozo, porque no pudiste hacer nada mas que llorar cuando el te hablaba. Y por el simple echo de que las palabras _me siento decepcionado _y viniera acompañado de otras dos palabras:_ de ti_, causaron el mayor impacto en tu corta vida, por que las dijo el. No te hubiera importado si las hubiera dicho algún amigo, alguna amiga, incluso de tus padres lo hubieras creído, pero _jamás de el._

Y lo peor de todo es que con eso no quisiste saber mas, en ese mismo instante te hubiera gustado que dios hubiera estado con un rifle francotirador con mira infrarroja, con ese rayito de luz rojo apuntándote a la cabeza y te dispara, eso hubieras querido, o en ese mismo instante que de la nada comenzaras a desaparecer y no saber nada del mundo, que simplemente te hayas desmayado y al día siguiente descubrieras que lo que te dijo no había sido mas que un sueño, pero sabes que es verdad, que lo que te dijo es verdad y no haces mas que seguir escuchando a través del teléfono.

Tratas e calmar tus sollozos para hablar, pero ese nudo en la garganta es tan grande que no te deja hablar, pero aun así lo intentas sin tener mucho éxito.

-Ya no hay necesidad de causar mas daño, del que ya causaste ahora- dijiste algo entrecortado y en voz baja

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"- escuchas del otro lado del teléfono

-Sabes es tarde, debería de irme ya- tratas sin mucho éxito de cambiar la conversación

-"Pero..."-

-Solo déjame ir así, no digas nada mas, ahora entiendes porque no quería decirte, sabia que te pondrías así- dijiste entre sollozos cortando lo que el iba a decir, no querías saber nada mas. Pasabas de las once treinta de la noche y al día siguiente había escuela.

-"Es que esos pensamientos tienen que cambiar, tarde o temprano se irán, y..."- nuevamente no había podido terminar porque la pelirrosa lo había interrumpido

-Sasuke, por favor, no digas nada mas, ya no, solo déjame ir así-

-"Sabes que te amo"-

-...- silencio es lo que hubo por parte de la pelirrosa. "_yo También te amo Sasuke, pero las palabras no pueden salir, perdóname"._

-"Mañana te esperare en la primer banca que veas del parque, no llegues tarde"-

Silencio, fue lo que se escucho, habías colgado, muy bien Sakura, ahora solo tienes que dejar de llorar y pensar.

Que inteligente eres sakurita, pero el te dijo que estaba bien, que confiaras en el y le dijeras, y ¿qué fue lo que ganaste?, salir herida, destrozada, mientras lloras abrazándote a una almohada que no te da consuelo, te levantas de ese sillón y te diriges a tu habitación dispuesta a dormir un poco.

No lograste mucho verdad, la última hora que ves en tu celular son las 3:30 am. Estas cansada de llorar, te arden los ojos y no sabes si es por tanto llorar o a causa de que no has dormido nada. Abres tus verdes ojos opacos y sin ese brillo que solías tener, buscas tu celular debajo de una de tus almohadas y lo encuentras a la orilla de la cama, son las 5:05 am.

No quieres pensar y rebuscas en el menú los juegos, dispuesta a jugar uno que apenas habías descargado y ni siquiera fuiste para comenzarlo a jugar, llevas aproximadamente una hora jugando Sakura, cuando piensas parar, ya tengo entumidos los brazos y el volumen de los audífonos es muy fuerte sonando con esa guitarra del juego, mira que bien, ya lo acabase en las tres modalidades y ya desbloqueaste todo, ahora deja ya de jugar y piensa en como arreglar lo que hiciste.

-Pero no quiero pensar, no quiero pensar en nada- me dije a mi misma en voz baja, si pensaba en algo comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, ya no quiero llorar.

Pero ya no tienes mas que jugar, ya lo acabaste, a menos de que busques otro que te llame la atención y además son las 6:15 de la madrugada. O ya estas buscando otro juego, mira los monstruitos, quiero descansar, enserio me duelen los brazos.

Llevas 45 minutos jugando y ya vas a la mitad, no tardara en levantarse tu familia.

Bien, oficialmente ya son las 7:50, así que levántate de esa cama y haz algo de provecho.

-Pero no quiero hacer nada, ni siquiera quiero ir a la escuela, pero tampoco voy a taparme hasta la cabeza para llorar otra ves.

Bueno, no me queda mas que avanzar hasta la computadora y encenderla, abres tu cuenta y te pide contraseña de usuario, al minuto ya tiene tu MSN abierto y unas ventanas del Internet abiertas: buscadores, tu bandeja de correo electrónico, una pagina donde escriben fanfics y sin mencionar a tu buen amigo el Facebook, con el que siempre estas con tus amigas diciendo "facebuk" para gracia de los demás. Y en cuanto ves que se te abre una ventana del MSN, de quien mas, ahí dice Sasuke y el correo: sasuke _ uchiha live. com. mx, lo bueno es que tuvo que pensárselo muy bien cuando lo hizo, y el mensaje dice: no olvides que te amo, fue escrito alrededor de las 12:30 am.

Comienzas a rebuscar y checas tus correos. A las 9 fuiste a hacer tus deberes y tu madre te regaño por no trapear bien, así que decides hacerlo de nuevo por que no quieres estresarte aun más.

Terminaste de todo a las 11:30 así que, que mejor que un baño, pero para empeorar las cosas el agua estaba helada te enjabonas, lavas tu cabello y te enjuagas con esa agua helada que sale de la regadera. Antes de salir del baño te ves al espejo sin empañar, incluso vez que tienes una tonalidad más pálida por el agua y vez esas ojeras a falta de sueño. Te cambias, te arreglas y te despides de tu amiga con la que has estado chateando desde que te levantaste, arreglas tus cosas. Sales de tu habitación arreglada y con tus cosas a las 12:45, tu madre te ha preguntado si sasuke vendría a recogerte.

-No mamá- dices de una forma tan indiferente

Comienzas a servirte algo de estofado que se encontraba en la estufa, pero al ver la comida te da una sensación de asco, pero sabes muy bien que si tu madre no te ve comer, no te dejara ir a la escuela. Te sirves un poco, y también tomas un vaso de la vitrina y te sirves agua de limón que se encuentra en una jarra.

Con el antojo que tienes de limón en la ultima semana, terminas de comer y te diriges al baño para cepillarte tus dientes, vas a tu cuarto y te pones un poco de crema corporal en las manos y tomas tu celular que se ha estado cargando desde las ocho pero olvidaste desconectarlo, con eso de que se estaba quedando sin batería por haber estado escuchando música y jugando jueguitos, valla forma de comenzar el día, llorando y dejando medio muerto a tu celular, creo que incluso comienza a hartarse de nosotras, ¿o no?

-Adios mamá-

-Adiós hija te vas con cuidado- escuchas que te grita desde el cuarto de lavado

-¡Si!- le gritas para que alcance a escucharte

Cerraste la puerta y sacaste tus audífonos de la falda escolar junto con tu celular dispuesta a escuchar algo de música, si tal vez eso nos alegre... Sakura pon algo mas alegre no esa, de por si ve como estas y tu poniendo esas cosas, estas de acuerdo conmigo que esa canción no te dará muchos ánimos. Ya estas en el parque Sakura, es hora de que lo busques y trata de arreglar las cosas.

- Pero no se como hacerlo- digo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

No te preocupes, sabrás como resolverlo, aunque tienes razón no estoy muy segura de cómo le vamos a hacer. Y lo peor es que creo que ayer empeoramos las cosas, hasta parece que solo servimos para esto, o mira ya viste quien esta ahí, vamos Sakura muévete.

Ahí esta, sentado en una banca blanca algo desgastada por el tiempo, esta mirando hacia el piso, te quedas a una distancia de dos metros de el te ha dicho algo pero no escuchas nada, lo ves a los ojos y agachas la mirada, como si el piso fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, sabes que te ha vuelto a llamar pero las palabras te hieren cada ves mas al recordarlas e inevitablemente comienzas a llorar, otra ves. El se para y se acerca a ti y te abraza, te susurra al oído un _te amo_ quieres corresponder el abrazo, pero tu cuerpo no se mueve.

-Perdóname- susurras apenas con la respiración entrecortada y un nudo en la garganta que no te deja en paz, tanto que comienza a lastimarte.

- No tienes nada que perdonar, creo que la culpa la tuve yo, no debí decirte eso, pero lo dije sin pensar-

- No es verdad-

- Si lo es, lo dije por que tengo miedo de perderte, no pensé muy bien lo que dije, solo perdóname y dame otra oportunidad- dijo con una voz suave y a la ves triste

Pasaron unos minutos charlando, genial, si se hubieran fugado por otras circunstancias que no fueran estas, seria mejor, por que las primeras 2 horas te las pasaste llorando hasta que decidieron cambiarse de lugar pues en ese lugar suele transitar mucha gente.

A medio camino tuvo que pasar algo que de verdad no esperabas, pues el te beso sin previo aviso, no fue que no te gustara, si no que el simple hecho de que te tomo de ambos brazos con fuerza atrayéndote a el, y te besara con tal desesperación que tu cuerpo no reacciono, y cuando reaccionaste de la nada comenzaste a llorar ya a alejarte de el pero, no te quiso soltar hasta que el se dio cuenta que te hacías para atrás y fue soltando el agarre caminaste un poco apartándote y el te tomo de la mano.

- ¿Por qué te alejas?- pregunto con una vos demasiado cortada casi siendo un susurro apenas audible para ti, pero tú te hiciste la misma pregunta y no sabes que contestar.

- No lo se- dijiste con la voz quebrada, y en dos segundos ya estaba frente a ti tomándote la cara con ambas manos y mirándote a los ojos, esa expresión que viste es algo que jamás vas a olvidar, por que fue una de las pocas veces en la que lo viste con su mirada triste, esos ojos que tanto te gustan ahora estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas acumuladas en ellos y esa expresión de total tristeza y devastación en el.

Y al verlo así, susurraste _perdóname_ y comenzaste a llorar, un llanto donde soltabas toda tu tristeza y devastación en esos momentos, por que sabes que lo lastimaste en ese momento, y no sabes como arreglar las cosas por que tu respiración ahora esta entrecortada y el llanto no te deja casi ni respirar, caes de rodillas al piso y el se pone a la misma altura que tu, y te abraza con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarte jamás.

- Ahora me doy cuenta cuanto te lastime al decirte eso- dijo con la voz quebrada, haciéndote llorar a un mas al escucharlo así, podría jurar que incluso sentí como mi blusa se humedecía un poco en mi hombro izquierdo, lo cual te hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo por haberlo lastimado a el, por sentirte aun peor que escoria por el hecho de que lo lastimaste y no sabes como arreglarlo, sumándole que no puedes hacer nada mas que llorar, por que siempre has sido así, aparentar ser fuerte y con carácter alegre, cuando muchas veces te desmoronas por dentro, siempre tan débil, sentimental y chillona, pero no puedes hacer nada, por que ya eres así y sabes, que por mas que intentes cambiar nuca logras mucho, valla vida.

- Per-perdóname- dices entrecortadamente. Se levanta del piso y te ayuda a pararte también, y se dirigen a un pequeño jardín que se encontraba a una cuadra, y se pasan charlando horas hasta las 5 donde por primera ves en todo el día, pudiste volver a sonreír.

Y dos horas después comenzaron a movilizarse para ir a dejarte a tu casa, prometiéndote a ti misma que trataras de cambiar, y que harás todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, aunque para ti eso signifique dejarlo ir. Pero estas dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, por que tarde o temprano harás algo nuevamente que poco a poco lo alejara de ti, pero que aun así, lucharas por el, y entonces avanzaras hacia el lado correcto esta ves, por que lo que mas quieres es estar junto a el.

* * *

Basada en una historia real u.úU no pregunten, bueno si, pero no creo ke muchos les interese esto jajaja XD

jeje ps aki nuevamente keridos lectores jeje nos leemos nuevamente, pero en fin, mi forma de desahogarme jojo XD si sirve escribir wii!

bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto ps no les cuesta nada pasar a djar un review, ke son mi motivacion para seguir escribiendo :D jeje ps ahi disculparas mis faltas de ortografia pero queria subirlo antes de ke me fuera a la escuela, snif snif, mi ultimo año en la sekundaria T-T juaz juaz al fin dejare ese uniforme de carcelero jajajaja, eske sta bn feo, a mi en lo personal no me gusta el uniforme jeje, bueno ps me retiro x ke se me esta haciendo tarde T-T naahh! notal la maestra no va a ir, jajaja sufrio un "accidente" automovilistico, jeje no me miren a mi ¬¬ les juro ke yo no fui jejeje, ahora si ps me voy

se cuidan

besos a todos

no hagan travesuras, y si hacen no hagan chocar a nadie XD (pero deveras les juro ke yo no fui .U)

matta ne!


End file.
